Infinite Stratos (IS)
Infinite Stratos '(インフィニット·ストラトス, ''Infinitto Sutoratosu), abreviado como '''IS (エイエス, Ei Esu), son exoesqueletos robóticos, que originalmente estaban pensados para exploración espacial. Fueron diseñados por Tabane Shinonono, y poseen una tecnología y unas capacidades de combate mucho más avanzadas que cualquier otro sistema de armas del mundo, aunque esto a su vez supone una amenaza para la estabilidad del mundo. thumb|350px|Prototipo del 1er Infinite Stratos 'Introducción e Impacto de los IS' 'Introducción' Cuando los IS fueron propuestos por primera vez apenas casi nadie los prestó atención. Sin embargo un mes después, un "misterioso" hacker hackeó todas las bases militares y barcos del mundo disparando 2341 misiles balísticos y de crucero hacia todas las grandes ciudades de Japón. El primer y único IS del mundo salió y neutralizó 1221 misiles con una espada y derribó el resto con armas de energía - algo que ningún país del mundo tenía la tecnología suficiente como para producir. El IS fue más tarde llamado "Caballero Blanco". El piloto enmascarado al no ser leal a ningún gobierno del mundo fue atacado por las principales potencias del mundiales para ser capturado o destruido. El Caballero Blanco en defensa propia destruyó 207 aviones de última generación, 7 portaaviones y sus respectivas escoltas navales, también destruyó 8 satélites militares para espionaje.thumb|Tabane anuncia la creación de los IS|right|296x296px El IS mostró ser capaz de generar una barrera-escudo invulnerable entorno al IS, un camuflaje óptico del 100%, velocidades hipersónicas y ser capaz de hacer maniobras con muy alta G sin verse afectado por la gravedad, a parte de ser capaz de realizar vuelos espaciales. El "Caballero Blanco" (IS) nunca ha vuelto a ser visto tras aquel incidente y la identidad del piloto sigue siendo un secreto al publico general. Aunque a lo largo de la serie se da a entender que Chifuyu Orimura es la piloto del "Caballero Blanco", y que la "hacker" es Tabane Shinonono, y que su objetivo era dar fama a los IS a través de salvar a Japón de un ataque mundial, y en efecto, tuvo resultado. 'Impacto' Encontrándose ante un arma tan poderosa, las naciones del mundo decidieron firmas el "Tratado de Alaska", el cual establece que los IS no pueden ser usados para conflictos militares y que la tecnología existente IS debe ser equitativamente distribuida entre todas las naciones para evitar que una nación domine al resto. La introducción de los IS tuvo, sin embargo, un mayor efecto en la sociedad. Puesto que solo puede ser operado por mujeres, el equilibrio entre hombres y mujeres se rompió, con las mujeres dominando la sociedad por encima de los hombres. La razón por la cual solo las mujeres pueden activar un IS (y porque Ichika Orimura es el único hombre que si que puede hacerlo) es actualmente desconocida. Pero en la novela se da a entender que Tabane Shinonono, la creadora de los IS, no configuró a propósito los IS para que fueran una plataforma exclusiva para mujeres. Ella menciona que fue un efecto secundario, y como no le importaba realmente, no vio motivo alguno para molestarse con ello. 'Características del IS' Escudo *La primera protección del IS y de su piloto es un escudo de energía (invisible al ojo humano) que puede bloquear tanto ataques físicos como armas de energía. El nivel de protección del escudo IS es suficiente para ser impenetrable a la gran mayoría de armas convencionales, pero puede ser penetrado usando armas IS de alta potencia. *Las piezas de la armadura del IS ofrecen una mínima protección contra un ataque, puesto que si un ataque es lo suficientemente poderoso como para penetrar el escudo también lo será para penetrar la armadura. (Eso explica porque los pilotos están tan escasamente protegidos por sus armaduras). *Sin embargo, equipamiento especial como un escudo físico/energético adicional o armadura pesada aumentada (diseñados especialmente para soportar daño) podría proveer un nivel moderado a adecuado de protección. *La integridad del escudo de energía se mantiene a no ser que el IS se quede sin energía, pero el escudo tiende a perder su fuerza cuando el IS está cerca de quedarse sin energía. (Lo mismo ocurre con todos los otros componentes como la armadura. Las armas, especialmente, tienen dificultad para mantener su forma materializada cuando el IS está muy bajo de energía). PIC (Passive Inertia Control) - Control Pasivo de la Inercia *Al añadir el PIC permite al IS tener una agilidad extrema y una movilidad inigualable en comparación con cualquier otra plataforma convencional. *El PIC absorbe en gran medida y anula el choque del impacto, además de proteger al piloto y al IS de eventos catastróficos como colisiones a alta velocidad. *El PIC también se aplica para la asistencia de vuelo, que junto con la tecnología del control de gravedad permite al IS volar y flotar. Hiper-Sensor *Cuando el piloto está vinculado con el Hiper-Sensor, el piloto recibe información sensorial aumentada del sensor del IS directamente en sus 5 sentidos del cuerpo. En otras palabras, cuando se pilota un IS, los sentidos del piloto mejoran en gran medida, por ejemplo, la visión. *Usando el sensor de introducción de datos del IS, el piloto gana un campo de visión de 360 grados, siendo capaz de "ver" direcciones que no son posibles para el cuerpo humano sin mover la cabeza (Como hacia atrás, o directamente arriba y abajo). *Sin embargo, a causa de las mejoras en el sensor de introducción es muy diferente al cuerpo humano, el piloto debe procesar los datos introducidos en algo que puede comprender primero. (La velocidad y la eficiencia de procesar esos datos decide la efectividad del piloto del IS). Daño sufrido en batalla/Reparación *Como el IS gana experiencia durante cualquier situación mientras esté activo, (ya sea entrenando, combatiendo o un simple chequeo) guarda los datos de sus componentes y procede a optimizarse. Cuando el IS recibe daños, automáticamente intenta repararlos durante el período en el que permanece en su forma "cerrada". Los datos obtenidos serán implementados a sus componentes para incrementar su eficiencia, pero el componente que resultó dañado será dejado fuera de la ecuación. *Es posible activar un IS dañado (mientras tenga energía) pero esta acción - especialmente luchar con el IS dañado - es poco deseable, pues el IS intentará hacer frente a la situación con los componentes que sigan operacionales. *Activar un IS parcialmente dañado hace que los componentes no operacionales (partes dañadas) paren el proceso de optimización hasta que el IS esté enteramente reparado. Por ejemplo, si un IS pierde una pierda, y es forzado a entrar a combate, el IS intentaría mantener su eficacia lo mejor posible sin la pierna. Pero, incluso cuando la pierna sea reparada, esta mostrará una discrepancia de eficiencia con el resto de los componentes, puesto que el IS "adquirió los conocimientos" del último combate mientras que la pierna no. Esto seguirá así sucesivamente mientras el IS siga siendo operado. *Esta situación puede tener serias implicaciones puesto que interfiere con el proceso general de optimización y puede incluso llegar a evitar que el IS no alcance el 2do Shift. *Por esa razón, incluso los pilotos más cabezotas tienden a no forzar al IS dañado a entrar en acción. 'Componentes' thumb|El Núcleo de [[Arachne, el IS de Autumn|411x411px]] Los componentes básicos de un IS son: #Núcleo - Es la caja negra de un IS que le permite funcionar. Dado que solo se crearon 467 núcleos, #The Black box of an IS that allows it to function. Because only 467 Cores were created, most of them are shared by the world's governments where only a few IS pilots, who work under certain organizations and large corporations, possess their own personal IS. The reason for having Designated Pilot and Personal IS lies with the very nature of IS itself; possessing self evolving mechanism which is manifested only when IS is kept paired with a pilot for a prolonged time. It is considered illegal to exchange or remove the cores, due to the fact the core is a mixture of an AI and a power source. Of the 467 cores created, 322 are used for actual combat and the remaining 145 are handed over to research facilities and enterprises of various countries.Vol. 3 Ch 3 p.124 #'Energy Barrier/Absolute Defense' - The Absolute Protection is activated by IS itself and not by pilot. If the attack is deemed by the IS as not life-threatening to cause serious injury to its pilot, IS would not activate Absolute Protection ability, even if it results in minor~moderate injury to its pilot. This ability is said to be able to protect the pilot from any kind of attack, but it also has seriously high power consumption, depleting the power of IS with just single activation (In that sense, it is more like pilot safety mechanism rather than combat defense mechanism). In competitions, the pilot is declared to have lost the fight if the shield level hits zero, so as to avoid any injury to the pilots. #'Mandatory unlock - '''Although only mentioned once the IS also reacts to extreme damage to the IS its self or its pilot. This is called the “mandatory unlocks”. There is a warning that you are taking too much damage. If this continues the IS will return to its “closed form”. It apparently is dangerous for this to happen. #'Preset''' - The standard weapon/equipment that all IS possess in the beginning, such as swords for melee type, rifles for long range. There is also the option of adding additional weaponry to the Personal IS (known as [[Equalizer|'Equalizer']]). However they have to specially made for the IS in question, a complication made problematic since each core is unique and may reject the equipment made. Here's the following equipment. #'Valkyrie Trace System (VT)' - A piece of equipment/program that emulates the performance of winners from Mondo Grosso. Basically, it tries to copy all aspects of previous Mondo Grosso champion, theoretically enabling any IS to fight like the champion - who is basically the world's strongest. However, the system is flawed that it strains the pilot to extreme level, often threatening her life. As the result of that, R&D and employment of VT system is strictly banned by Alaska Treaty. The only known user is Laura Bodewig. 'Forms of IS' The following talks about the different forms an IS will take: #'Inactive Form' - The form all IS take when there are no pilots. In this case, IS retains the physical manifestation of its components even when inactivated, and call-up just activates IS without any significant visible change. Described by Ichika to be kneeling like a samurai before its Lord. All Training IS are in this state since the fitting process is rendered useless due to multiple users. #'Closed Form' - The form the IS takes when not being used. It takes on different shapes for different users, mostly accessories like ring, earrings, necklaces, etc. for girls, and a gauntlet/bulky bracelet for Ichika. #'Default Setting' - The form it takes when it is being used for the first time. The IS have the basics like flight capabilities, shielded barrier and its related weapon, but the power exhibited is very low, thus it is not recommended to be used immediately in a fight. Once the IS has finished configuring all the settings for the user, it will take the next form. #'1st Shift' - The form taken after the IS has finished configuring the settings. This is the stage that most users would have for Personal IS. Here they gained full usage of the weaponry given, like the Yukihara from its default metal blade to the energy blade. #'2nd Shift' - An upgrade from the 1st Shift. This is apparently a rare case for an IS to go into a second form, as there are not many cases of IS unit evolving to 2nd Shift. In 2nd Shift, the IS undergoes a dramatic transformation, altering its appearance and gaining new abilities, in particular, the One Off Ability, which is unique to that particular unit. So far in the series, the Byakushiki and the Silver Gospel are the only two known IS to achieve this form. 'Types of IS' Due to the limited number of IS cores (467 to be exact), most of them are being used in R&D, being distributed and shared among the world's governments and corporations. The types of IS are split into two categories: #'Training IS' - Used to train IS students in how to use an IS. It's settings remain the same despite the user. Japan, being the leading pioneer for IS, has developed a mass-production version to train the girls at IS academy, but one must have permission to use it. #'Personal IS' - Special IS units that "bond" and change to fit with the user's specifications. Originally harder to use in their default settings but once formatted to their users, they become like an extension of the users themselves. Personal IS units' abilities far surpass those of the Training IS units, boasting greater output in firepower, speed and maneuverability, etc. Cecilia claims that people who are given Personal IS are considered the elites of all elites, making Ichika's case an exception in that he is given a Personal IS for the purpose of gathering data for the government. 'Generation Category' In the light novels, it is stated that there are four generations of IS with each generation surpassing the previous in terms of overall specifications, the latest generation being Byakushiki (Ichika) and Akatsubaki (Houki). Each generation of IS has its own specific theme and goal to achieve: *'1st Generation IS': The basic goal of 1st Gen. IS was the completion of IS. The R&D was focused on applying various IS related technologies to produce a stable, operational IS. *'2nd Generation IS': The basic goal of 2nd Gen. IS was the utilization of add-on capability, known as Equalizer. Application of various equalizer packages enabled the 2nd Gen. IS capable of various assignments. *'3rd Generation IS': The basic goal of 3rd Gen. IS is the application of advanced Image-Interface technology, enabling it to field more advanced weapons such as BT (Blue Tears), Shock Cannon and AIC. *'4th Generation IS': The basic goal of 4th Gen. IS is the application of Fold-Out armor, which enables the IS to configure itself to a form that maximize specific role, whether attack, defense, or mobility. This makes the 4th Gen. IS capable of performing various assignments just by switching its function in real time, not requiring the time-consuming process of changing Equalizer. Currently, Tabane Shinonono is the only one who created the 4th Generation models, an impressive feat considering she did it on her own without any assistance, while the whole world are still developing 3rd Generation experimental types with the 4th being in theory. 'Known IS & Users (in order of appearances)' #Byakushiki (Ichika Orimura) - Japan 3.5th - 4th Generation Melee Type #Blue Tears (Cecilia Alcott) - UK 3rd Generation Long Range Sniper Type #ShenLong (Lingyin Huang) - China 3rd Generation Melee Type #Raphael Revive Basic (Maya Yamada) - 2nd Generation Multi-Purpose Type #Raphael Revive Custom II (Charlotte Dunois) - France 2nd - 2.5th Generation Multi-Purpose Type #Schwarzer Regen (Laura Bodewig) - Germany 3rd Generation All-Rounder Type #Akatsubaki (Houki Shinonono) - 4th Generation Melee Type #Uchigane (IS Academy Students) - Mass Produced Training Type #Revive (IS Academy Students) - Mass Produced Training Type #Silver Gospel (Natasha Fairs) - USA/Israel 3rd Generation #Silent Zephyrs (M) - UK 3rd Generation #Mysterious Lady (Tatenashi Sarashiki) - Russia 3rd Generation #Fang Quake (Iris Calling, Leader) - USA 3rd Generation #Uchigane Nishiki (Kanzashi Sarashiki) - Japan 3rd Generation #White Knight (Chifuyu Orimura) - 1st Generation #Kurazakura (Chifuyu Orimura) - 1st Generation #Aranchne (Autumn) - USA 2nd Generation #Kurokagi (Chloe Chronicle) - unknown #Black Knight (M) - unknown #Golden Dawn (Squall Meusel) - unknown 1st shift.jpg|Byakushiki Blue Tears.jpg|Blue Tears Shenlong.jpg|Shenlong Mayayamadashoot.jpg|Raphael Revive (Basic) R-ReviveII.jpg|Raphael Revive Custom II Drei.jpeg|Schwarzer Regen Akatsubaki.jpeg|Akatsubaki -Ayako- Infinite Stratos - IS - 08 -H264--720p--C48BE631-.mkv snapshot 03.01 -2011.03.03 15.31.48-.jpg|Uchigane (Training IS) 'Related Searches' *Tabane Shinonono - Creator of IS *IS Academy - Training & Boarding School *Alaska Treaty - The conditions for IS usage 'Trivia' *The design of the IS is similar to that of the Orbital Frames from the Zone of the Enders video game series. Similarly to the common abbreviation of "Infinite Stratos" as "IS", Orbital Frames can also be abbreviated "OF", another commonly-used English word. *The Design of the IS all seem to have taken some element from a Mobile Suit from the Gundam Universe, namely, a Gundam. For Example: **Byakushiki : ZGMF-X10A FREEDOM GUNDAM. **Byakushiki Setsura : ZGMF-X42S DESTINY GUNDAM, XXXG-00W0 WING GUNDAM ZERO CUSTOM . **Blue Tears : GAT-X105 STRIKE GUNDAM, ZGMF-X10A FREEDOM GUNDAM, ZGMF-X20A STRIKE FREEDOM GUNDAM. **Akatsubaki : GAT-X303 AEGIS GUNDAM, ZGMF-X09A JUSTICE GUNDAM , ZGMF-X23S SAVIOUR GUNDAM, ZGMF-X19A INFINITE JUSTICE GUNDAM, MBF-P02KAI GUNDAM ASTRAY RED FRAME KAI. **Shenlong : ZGMF-X56S/B SWORD IMPULSE GUNDAM, OZ-13MS GUNDAM EPYON. **Raphael Revive II Custom : GN-003 GUNDAM KYRIOS, GN-007 ARIOS GUNDAM, GN-011 GUNDAM HARUTE. **Schwarzer Regen : GNW-001 GUNDAM THRONE EINS, GAT-X102AS DUEL GUNDAM ASSAULT SHROUD, GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S STRIKE NOIR GUNDAM. **Silver Gospel :XXXG-00W0 WING GUNDAM ZERO CUSTOM. 'References' Categoría:Terminología